Sepia Dreams
by madaboutcarla
Summary: Memories tainted with that old fashioned sepia tint


_**Sepia Dreams**_

...

_This is set a few years in the future. I'm not sure where it is going, it's kind of a relaxing fic, at least I hope it will be._

_..._

_It was the 1st of May 2015. The sunlight was crisp and it's soft buttery yellow rays drenched her bedroom with a warm summery glow. It felt idilic, and ridiculously cliche, but it felt so right, so perfect. She could hear two muffled voices bellow, feet pattering across the carpet, the gently humming of the kettle boiling._

_She rolled her shoulders back against the warmth of her sheets, aimlessly reaching out to stroke the empty space beside her. She leaned forward a little, so her head rested on his pillow, smiling slightly as she took in the faint smell of his tobacco that lingered on the cotton. Pulling herself up, her ebony hair tumbled elegantly down her back. She yawned, bringing her palm to her mouth, her breath smooth against her skin. She leant against the headboard of their bed, pulling her pillows up to support her tired back. She fumbled delicately with her engagement ring, twisting it in circular motions around her finger, admiring his choice, which had surprised her, his tastes weren't exactly the finest._

_Yawning once more, she noticed the time and knew there was a lot to do, so slightly reluctantly pulled herself from the comfort of her duvet and stood up, slipping her feet into her slippers, something she still found amusing, they reminded her of the elderly, yet she'd become accustomed to wearing them._

_'Morning darling!' Michelle said, her voice high pitched and excited._

_'Blimey, you've been busy haven't you' Carla said, her kitchen table, half adorned with make-up, hair brushes, clips and pins, the other half groaning with food, a large jug of orange juice, a rack of freshly toasted bread, hard boiled eggs and fruit._

_'Only the best for you Car, this day has to be perfect' Michelle said walking up to her and embracing her friend._

_'Hey Chelle, you didn't need to do all this' Carla said looking over to Maria who smiled softly._

_'You deserve it Carla, the last few years haven't exactly been easy have they?' Maria said._

_'I suppose not, listen thank you both, it means a lot.. especially after everything' Carla said, still holding a huge amount of guilt for the pain the three of them had endured over the past few years._

_Carla took a seat at the table, smiling at the effort the pair of them had gone to. She sighed a little to herself, she was excited, nervous.. apprehensive about the day, but it was the memories of her past that had taken over. She'd been here before, twice, almost three times. She just hope this time it would be for the long run, she was tired of falling hopelessly in love with men she couldn't have, being betrayed and battered by the ones she could. She might not be a saint, but she'd taken more shit than anyone she knew, and she felt it was about time she was given the chance to enjoy her life, rather than having to fight for it._

_Carla heard her phone bleep where she'd left it on the side, strict orders from Michelle that she couldn't text her husband to be the night before their wedding._

_'Uh uh!' Michelle said noticing Carla's body rise in respond to her phone._

_'Come on Chelle, a text isn't going to break tradition' Carla laughed, eager to have some contact._

_'Well it breaks my rules' Michelle said going to read what it said._

_Carla noticed Michelle's eyebrows rise a little._

_'What?' Carla said._

_'Someone's missing you..' Michelle said as Carla grinned a little._

_'Not my fault you choose to read it' Carla said as Michelle looked a little taken aback._

_'Didn't think he was in to that sorta thing…' Michelle said as Maria craned over Michelle's shoulder to read the text._

_'I bet he's into a lot of things you didn't expect' Carla said pursing her lips, suppressing a chuckle._

_'Carla!' Michelle said, although she secretly enjoyed the fact Carla's inner confidence had returned to it's full bloom since her horrific experience years ago._

_'Oh, it will to be too raunchy for you love' Carla said laughing at Maria's expression._

_'Looks like someone is going to have a good time tonight' Maria said as Carla winked._

_'Only the best for my Peter' Carla said before turning her head to look out of the window. It really did look like the perfect day for a wedding._


End file.
